The First Samantha FanFiction Out There
by MakenshiCrona
Summary: Okay, a stupid fan fiction that I wrote to pass time. It's about the witch Samantha chick who's mentioned once in episode 3 and never again. Short. Super stupid warning. Rated K plus for one death.


A/N: Now, I'm really only doing this because there are NO Samantha fictions, and I'm BORED out of my FREAKING MIND. So I wanted to take the honor to be the first fan fiction on here! I'd be really surprised if any one read this, since no one really knows who Samantha is. She's that ugly witch in episode 3 that got killed by the pharaoh. Re-watch that episode and you'll see. She's mentioned only in that episode, and only for like 30 seconds and dies. It amazes me that they have a Samantha category on here. * rolls eyes * Well, One, I'm surprised you're reading this. Two, if you're still reading my entry, you're a cool person. And three, know that I'm not going to put much effort into this, at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter: The Only One I'm Gonna Do

(This is going to be extra cheesy, so don't complain that it was stupid)

Samantha hugged the walls, hiding in the small shadows that were cast upon the ground by the pyramid. She was burning in this desert sun, the sun itself was laughing mercilessly at its scorched victims, and her black clothing was helping her none. Samantha really didn't want to attract attention to herself, but Samantha wasn't the smartest witch of them all. The only living creatures in the endless hot desert was herself, a cactus that was a few meters away, and a lizard that scurried past her.

Samantha dragged her foot through the sand, ready to sprint toward the pyramid Anubis's (I have no idea if I spelled that right at all) front entrance. She dashed toward the opening, her black cloak noticeable in the monotone color of the desert.

Once she was in the shade of the inside of Anubis, she stepped down the hallways, the heels of her old shoes clacking on the ancient floors. Her plan was to reawaken the soul of the pharaoh within this pyramid. She thought that, if she awakened him, he would be loyal to her and follow her orders. She could be ruler of her witch coven.

Originally she was sent here, by Maaba-sama, to retrieve this pharaoh, so he could be trained to kill Shinigami. They would make him more powerful, and the witches would make Shibusen crumble to the ground. But Samantha wanted the power for herself, she would make the pharaoh hers, and she would be respected!

She wheezed a laugh that echoed the empty passage. She hacked a cough, the dust was running down her throat, making it dry. Then, crowds of thick mummies were surrounding her. She cackled and swiped a bomb at them, courtesy of Eruka Frogg. Several bobbing red souls were in the air. Samantha grabbed them and stuck them into her cloak.

Now Samantha ran down the hallway, looking for which way the pharaoh might be. She spotted the opening that lead into the spacious room, at the end was the gleaming coffin. She screeched a high laugh and threw the red souls out of her cloak. She arranged them for three to be on her right side and three on her left.

Samantha grabbed the edges of her cloak and fwipped it out, like a bat. She inhaled deeply, this was the one moment. She had always been pathetic in the witch coven, she was never strong enough. Her magic was pitiful and weak. The snake witch Medusa had always scoffed at her, she was one of more powerful witches in the witch coven, saying that her child pitiful Crona (I've got to mention Crona! ^W^), a non-witch, could beat her. Now it was her chance to prove them wrong.

"Oh Great Pharaoh! Rise and awaken upon me!" she chanted, the red souls that orbited in the air floated toward the coffin, "Awaken, Awaken!"

The coffin absorbed the souls, its eyes glowed and its doors opened slightly. A bandaged arm came out and grabbed Samantha's face from behind. It dragged her towards itself.

"NO!" Samantha exclaimed, "IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN CAUGHT! HE'S GOING TO EAT MY SOUL!"

The pharaoh pulled in the witch Samantha. And audible crunch was heard, and blood spilled from the coffin's eyes. A deep voice emitted the pharaoh.

"How dare you disturb my temple. You shall regret your doings, with the wrath of the pharaoh."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maaba concluded the Witches' Mass. She spoke aloud to the crowd of witches before her and spoke the last sentence for that evening.

"I wonder where witch Samantha is? She has been gone for a while now."

The witches turned to each other murmuring.

Witch Karin spoke to witch Izo, "That pathetic one! Who's surprised she hasn't come back?"

Medusa folded her arms and laughed, "Hmph, it seems that Samantha was killed on her mission."

Eruka Frogg and her friend Mizune agreed with her for once, "Everyone knew it. That's the whole reason we gave her the task. She was too stupid to continue living without putting us at risk."

Medusa chuckled some more, "Even dear Crona here could have taken her."

Crona stood silently behind its mother, not saying anything, but Ragnarok, who was out, decided to speak up, "Yeah, even this pathetic idiot could have taken that ugly pig."

Crona frowned, "Stop it."

Ragnarok muffled it by covering its mouth with his large hand, grinding his massive fist against his meister's head.

Crona's whines were muffled as well, it even tried to push the creature away but failed. Medusa scoffed at her pitiful child, she would never succeed in making it a Kishin. But still, it was pathetically sad that Samantha could not even survive against the weak soul of a pharaoh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Like I said, it's super stupid. I had to throw in Crona though, I made Crona genderless (even though I do support Crona as wanting it to be a girl, I don't want to cause an argument). But I had to include Crona, it's (it pains be to type 'it') my favorite character. Anyways, review. Or don't review. I don't really care, this was just to pass fifteen minutes or so. I totally just typed away so I'm pretty sure there are errors, but whatever.**


End file.
